buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AmarinaDavi/Countdown to ITLPD! 3 days: Speedy in a Buddyfight Version!
Ahoy, mateys! Check the calendar, it's 16th September 2016! As I announced on the normal Buddyfight wikia, I wanna make some kind of countdown to ITLPD! Right now, I am still bad at pirate language but I'll try to study it until tomorrow. The day after tomorrow, which is one day before ITLPD, I'll try my best to test my pirate speaking. And as I'm still studying at the pirate language, there will be one best pirate-speaking commentator which is.......... Bean! Bean: Ahoy, mateys! Me name be Bean! Me'll be me best to pirate language speakin'! Today, it's 3 days b'fore th' International Talk Like a Pirate Day (ITLPD) so that me captain AmarinaDavi said that there be a Speedy on a Buddyfight version plus his deck if he Buddyfights! Time to cast off! Name: Speedy the Battle Kukku XVI Gender: Male Age: 16 Birthday: 9th November 2000 Affliation: Battle Bird Armada (soldier) Battle Kukku Line World User: Dragon World Buddy: Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon Items: Decks War Armor Bombs Family Relations: Battle Kukku XV (father) Friends: Dr. Fukurokov Tails (temporarily) Appearance Being a Battle Bird Armada soldier, he wears a red-striped white clothes with a brown boots and googles. In his war armor, he wears a two-tone orange and white armor. Personality Being a naive person, Speedy was very reckless and not caring his father because his father was very foolish. However, Speedy sometimes cared about his father just like when in the mission to defeat the Naugus duo, Speedy wanted to join his father knowing that the enemy was very hard, but his father was very worried to Speedy so that he didn't allow Speedy to go to the mission. Speedy's naiveness been revealed too when he didn't believe that there were anything flying except for birds. But, after meeting Drum on a mission to assassinate Tails because Tails could fly, Speedy thought that there were others that could fly and became a close friend to Tails for a while. Because of knowing Tails was Eggman's one of enemies, Speedy broke their friendship and continued to make Sonic and his friends suffered, by taking Chip to Eggman to power up the Gaia Colossus. Showing his naiveness, Speedy became too reckless until he did a dangerous mission without his father's help. Relationships Battle Kukku XV Being a father and son, Battle Kukku XV cared Speedy really well. It was mentioned when he said,"Speedy, you shall go ahead and search for the Babylon Garden! It's for the sake of your future, my son!" but Speedy was too naive so that Speedy didn't really care about their friendship and Speedy was an independent type, only having some superior friends and not too close to the others. Decks "Unleash, the fists of the dragons! Which punch all till it die! Luminize, Dragonic Armada Fist!" Dragonic Armada Fist Monsters: Size 3: Second Crimson Chieftain, Burning Fore X2 Size 2: Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon X4 Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon X4 Size 1: Crimson Battler, Break Shoulder Dragon X4 Crimson Battler, Spin Nail Dragon X4 Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon X4 Items: Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze X4 Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle X4 Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact X1 Spells: Blue Dragon Shield X4 Green Dragon Shield X4 The Skies in Your Hand X1 Dragogenius X1 Dragonic Grimoire X2 Dragonic Formation X2 Dragonic Charge X2 Impact Monster: Crimson Duo Battler,"Double Crimson Impact!" X4 Bean: That's it mateys for t'day! Next time will be Shiitake's turn to countdown, as a Buddyfight character! Keep goin' as water way to go and CYaRon! Category:Blog posts